


A Handful Of Bees.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are now retired. Sherlock lives in his cottage in the country where he keeps his beloved bees. John walks in to Sherlock's garden to find him with his hand covered in bees. When he is asked why he explains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Handful Of Bees.

**Author's Note:**

> Being written for the JWP Truth is stranger than: Use one of these articles as your inspiration for today's work. The article that I have chosen as my insperation is - [The Man Who Was Covered In Bees.](http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/magazine-26975791/%22)
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply. This is being written for fun.

John walked in to Sherlock's cottage. He wasn't in the living room so he headed out towards the garden. As he went through the kitchen he noticed a newspaper article on the table. It was about a a man who had covered himself in bees. 

"He wouldn't would he?" John thought as he wandered through in to the garden.

As he did he was met by an unusual sight. Sherlock was standing there with his left arm outstretched with this hand covered in bees. He was staring at them intently. 

"Sherlock what on earth are you doing? You're far too old for this sort of caper." John shook his head. 

"Don't worry John. Even if I wanted to completely cover myself, which I can assure you I don't, I don't have nearly enough bees. Besides I wanted to be able to watch them. You know they are fascinating creatures." He looked at John with a satisfied smile on his face.

John smiled and shook his head. "Even now, you never cease to amaze me Sherlock."

John went in and made himself a mug of tea and brought it out. Sitting down at the table he watched Sherlock. No matter how old he got he could still surprise John and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
